In some cases, a part is communized between a compression ignition type internal combustion engine (for example, diesel engine) and a spark ignition type internal combustion engine (for example, a gasoline engine), and the commonality is improved. Patent Document 1 discloses a direct injection diesel engine having a cylinder head common to a cylinder head of a gasoline engine.